


What a Lovely Moomintroll

by softmuseums



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sleepovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also snufkin's trans (not really mentioned but), i wrote this based on a prompt, snufkin is a gay disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmuseums/pseuds/softmuseums
Summary: In which Moomintroll worries over Snufkin.





	What a Lovely Moomintroll

"Wait," Moomintroll shouted suddenly, grabbing onto the other's paw without thinking. "Don't go yet!" The other turned, a look of surprise on his face. It quickly melted to worry, though, when he saw his friend's face. Did he do something wrong? 

 

"Moomintroll?" He questioned softly, head swaying to the side as he watched the other. The troll's face was flushed, and he seemed to be looking everywhere but him. A shame, Snufkin thought, for he had the most loveliest eyes. "Is everything alright?" 

 

"I- uh, I-I'm-," He sputtered out, still intent on staring at the muddy ground. If Snufkin hadn't been so worried, he would've found the sight adorable. The tramp shook his head (as a way to clear out his thoughts), before pulling him along back onto the verandah. The rain didn't bother Snufkin - he'd gotten used to such weather due to his independent lifestyle, and he had his hat and thick coat to block it out - but poor Moomintroll was shivering. 

 

He set a hand on his fluffy shoulder, trying his best to be comforting. It was hard when you weren't used to such interactions. "You can tell me what's on your mind, you know. I won't be upset." 

 

The troll's face only darkened in color, turning even the tips of his ears pink. He had mumbled something, hiding his face away in his paws. Snufkin let out a little sigh, shaking his head in an endearing sort of way. 

 

"Oh, Snufkin!" He whined, face twisting into such a sad expression it made the vagabond's heart ache. "Can't you stay the night? The storm's supposed to worsen tonight, and I worry about you out there alone! I know how much you'd prefer to be in your tent, and that you don't like being stuck in one place, but it's much safer here and Mamma and Pappa wouldn't mind! It'd only be for tonight, too, and-and. . ." 

 

"Oh, Moomintroll," He couldn't help but laugh, in the soft way he does. A smile tugged at his lips over how concerned his friend was. He found it to be rather sweet, to know how much he cared for him (albeit he felt bad for worrying him so much). "If it makes you happy, then yes. But only for tonight." 

 

"Wait, really? You really will stay?" The other beamed with excitement when he nodded, a paw up to his hat to keep it from falling. The young troll let out a joyous laugh, tail swishing behind with newfound enthusiasm. It made his chest bloom with something warm, and the feeling only increased when he felt the other grab his paws. 

 

"I'll go tell Mamma and Pappa! Oh, I'm so happy, Snufkin!" Moomintroll giggled, before twirling around with his friend on the porch. "We can stay up late telling stories and playing cards, and oh- I'll make sure Little My doesn't bother us. This will be so much fun!" 

 

Snufkin smiled warmly, but all too soon they had to separate. He felt a bit saddened when he let go of him, but figured himself just being silly. There's no reason to be upset. "I should go pack up my tent," said the tramp, tipping his hat to the other. "I'll be back in a bit." 

 

He heard him hum in agreement, giving Snufkin a soft smile (which made him feel like he was going to pass out any moment). "Come up to my room when you're done," Moomintroll called as he excitedly ran into the house, his tail twisted into a bow. He'd offer to help the mumrik pack, but he knew that it'd probably be denied. He also needed to tell his parents of their plans, not that they minded, of course. 

 

"What a lovely Moomintroll," Snufkin chuckled fondly, taking a moment to breathe and to calm his fluttering heart. Just thinking about tonight, spending the _entire_ night with his dear friend, made him feel all giddy inside. It was a not-bad-at-all sort of feeling, he'd thought, walking into the rain. Maybe if the storm did relent that night, they could go on a midnight stroll together. That sounded quite nice. 

 

He took one last glance at the Moominhouse, before he began to take down his worn tent. He could see the other's room from here, window open and a dim light spilling out. He knew the other was waiting for him, as always. It seemed so inviting, he couldn't help but rush himself a bit. 

 

Eventually, he'd began his ascent up the wooden ladder, his pack strapped safely to his back. The small drizzle began to race down harder, the bushes and trees (and Mamma's flower garden) shivering with the wind. "Moomintroll," he greeted upon seeing the other, as he climbed through the window. 

 

The night was filled with hushed whispers of stories, hidden by the sound of rain.

**Author's Note:**

> hey go follow me on tumblr (@twinseed)   
> *finger guns*


End file.
